Just To Say I'm Sorry
by ForThoseWhoLikeToMoveItMoveIt
Summary: Sherman wants to apologize but he just can't seem to find the right moment. Especially when he's in the hospital with a huge misunderstanding hanging over his head.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Shall I continue?**

**~Natty.**

* * *

_Just to Say I'm Sorry._

_~P&S~_

"_What's happening?!" Penny cried._

_Mr. Peabody desperately tried to redirect the buttons on the dashboard of the WABAC. "If I can't pull us out of here we're going to be smashed to smithereens on the event horizon!" The time machine tried to pull back from the black hole but there just wasn't enough power for it to do so. "There's not enough power to resist the gravitational pull! I've got to divert everything to the reverse thrusters!"_

"_Why didn't you tell me?!" Sherman demanded._

_Peabody kept all attention in front of him to their impending doom but still answered. "Tell you what?"_

"_Why didn't you tell me Ms. Grunion was trying to take me away from you!?" Sherman shouted._

"_It's not your job to worry about these things." Mr. Peabody said simply, still attempting to navigate them to safety._

_The boy stamped his foot. "You just didn't think I could handle it!"_

"_We'll discuss it later, now sit down." The dog instructed._

_Sherman grabbed his father's chair and harshly spun it so they were face to face. "I don't want to discuss it later!"_

_Peabody stood up with narrowed eyes, pointing downward. "Sherman, sit!"_

_Sherman crossed his arms and sat in his seat, mumbling bitterly. "You can't talk to me like that…I'm not a dog…"_

_Mr. Peabody's eyes widened as he turned in his own chair, having sat back down before. "What did you say!"_

"_I SAID I'M NOT A DOG!" Sherman yelled._

_Looking hurt, Peabody was still firm and hardened his eyes. "You're right Sherman, you're not! "You're just a very bad boy!"_

.

.

.

.

Sherman woke with a start in his bed with a sharp gasp. He panted frightened and looked around his dark bedroom. Eventually his eyes rested down to the blankets pulled up to his lap.

The boy tried to calm his breathing, resting his hands out in front of him to clutch his blanket for support. His loose fitting pajama sleeves hung off his skinny arms.

When he deemed his breathing as calm as he could get it, he heaved out a sigh. Getting his glasses from off his bedside table he put them on wearily.

He'd been having the same flashback dream for nights now and every time it made him feel even worse. He knew that its already been two weeks since the whole time traveling incident and many things had been resolved since then; His conflict with Penny, Ms. Grunion was never seen again after it all, and everyone forgave Mr. Peabody for the WABAC mishap happening in the first place. Even though the whole thing was actually his fault for ever showing Penny the WABAC. Oh yeah he almost forgot!

Penny and he had gotten real close. They were totally best friends now which was…pretty fantastic!

No one knew what happened to Ms. Grunion though. It's like she just disappeared into the past like everything else had in the past two weeks. Things were back to normal yet they weren't really since now he had Penny as a close friend.

Mr. Peabody got along with the other parents at the PTA meetings, especially since he made his own bagels to bring in. They were delicious!

He was getting off track here wasn't he? Yeah Mr. Peabody said he got real excited about things really fast.

Sherman shook his head to clear it of his excited wandering thoughts and back to his important ones. He'd been having that same dream for like ever now! It really bothered him. He didn't mean to say that to Mr. Peabody or be so unfair and mean to him. That was his dad. He shouldn't have acted like that.

The boy had wanted to apologize for a while now but whenever he started he just couldn't find it in himself to finish. He'd say "I-" and Mr. Peabody would look at him so he'd quickly fill in the gap with something random.

Just like when he tried the other day at breakfast.

.

.

.

"_Make sure you eat up, Sherman. We've got to get to your school early this morning for your before school tutoring." Peabody told his son as he laid a pancake on Sherman's plate with a spatula, chef's hat not the least bit crooked on his head. _

"_Alright, Mr. Peabody." Sherman answered with a smile. Then his thoughts came up again and he saw his chance to finally apologize. He frowned and watched the dog turn around to tend to the frying pan. "Uhm, Mr. Peabody?"_

"_What is it, Sherman?" Peabody replied without turning around._

_That had been his chance but Sherman gave a long pause. Letting out a deep breath he started. "I-"_

_Mr. Peabody turned around to give the boy his full attention for the statement about to be given and that ruined it. He couldn't just say it with Mr. Peabody staring at him so expectantly like that! _

_Sherman closed his mouth, blinking at his father._

_Peabody blinked as well, waiting. Nothing came. "Do you have something to say?"_

_Sherman nodded slowly and his mind raced._

"_Well, come out with it." The dog instructed. _

"_I…" Sherman's eyes darted left and right. "…I want to drive!" He blurted._

_Mr. Peabody chuckled and turned back to his flapjacks. "Of course not."_

_Sherman breathed a sigh of relief and reached for the syrup._

.

.

.

You see his problem?! He wanted to say he was sorry to Mr. Peabody so bad but he just couldn't! He felt like a horrible son. He couldn't even apologize to his dad for something he did wrong!

In his bed Sherman groaned loudly and slammed his fist down on his bedside table. "Ouch!" Turns out he had hit it directly on the pointed corner. Funny, it hurt a lot more than it should have been hurting. And it was…wetter?

With wide eyes Sherman reached over with his non-hurt hand to turn on his lamp. He looked down at his fist. He was bleeding.

"Ow…" Sherman voiced his pain a bit quieter. He looked around for something to help stop the bleeding or just for help in general. He was in his bedroom alone obviously since it was the middle of the night. The only person TO help him was asleep in the next room.

So the boy slipped out of bed cradling his fist to his chest as he made his way out his bedroom door. He went out into the dark moonlit halls. All was quiet in their penthouse apartment.

It didn't take too much time for him to get to Mr. Peabody's room. It was the first one down the second hall on the left. The door was cracked like always. That was so the dog could 'keep an ear out' in case anything was wrong.

Sherman eased the door open. It didn't creak and his eyes spotted the small lump in the middle of the bed under a blanket. There was his canine father sleeping.

"Mr. Peabody." Sherman whispered but there was no response. With a head tilting frown the boy neared the bed, climbing up into it on his knees. He tried again. "Mr. Peabody…" His father stirred with a twitch of the perked ear but did not awaken. So the boy tried a more provocative approach. He started shaking the dog by its side, gently with one hand and the other hurt one still pulled against his chest. "Mr. Peabody." He shook the dog more violently and that was what did it.

"Hm!" Mr. Peabody exclaimed in fright as he sat up abruptly. His tired eyes, a bit beady without his glasses settled on his son. "Sherman! What on earth are you doing awake at this hour?" The dog reached for his own glasses on his own bedside table and donned them.

Feeling fed up with himself and on the verge of a sudden rush of urgency, Sherman threw himself on his father. "I'm sorry Mr. Peabody!"

Surprised, Peabody blinked. "What could you possibly be apologizing for? And…what's wrong with your hand? …Sherman?"

Sherman felt his head grow light and he felt real dizzy. He nodded a bit dazed before slowly leaning backwards. He fell off the bed, landing on his back.

"Sherman!" Mr. Peabody jumped out of his bed to the boy's side. It was then that he noticed his son's red soaked shirt and hand. "Sherman, can you hear me? Sherman!" He tried shaking the boy back to consciousness but it proved futile. "SHERMAN!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Continuation! Love it?**

**~Natty.**

* * *

_Just to Say I'm Sorry._

_~P&S~_

When Sherman woke again he smelled something funny. It smelled like disinfectant and band aid glue…

The boy opened his eyes, blinking them open. Why was the room so white? Was he dead? He'd find that hard to believe.

"Sherman?" Peabody was standing from his seat by the hospital bedside the second he saw his boy was awake. "Oh Sherman thank goodness!"

"Mr. Peabody? What happened?" Sherman frowned. He was in a hospital bed and in a gown too. He felt really weak…

"How are you feeling?" Mr. Peabody asked in concern.

"I'm tired, Mr. Peabody." The boy answered truthfully and rubbed his tightly bandaged hand. It kind of itched.

"You should go back to sleep Sherman, and then we can discuss what exactly is going on."

"But I don't want to sleep." Sherman shook his head. "I have something I wanna-"

"Sherman!" Penny ran through the hospital room door and straight to the bed. She hugged the boy tight and relieved.

"Hey Penny." Sherman greeted with a half-smile. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I came to see you." Penny pulled back, crossing her arms. Sometimes the boy could be so clueless. "Duh." She rolled her eyes but smiled then. "But you're okay and that's great!" The girl went for another hug when she was pulled back and away by her elbow.

"Careful with Sherman now, Penny." Peabody warned, unhanding the girl. "He's still recovering."

"What am I recovering from, Mr. Peabody?" Sherman frowned, not understanding. "And why am I in the hospital?" He hadn't expected to be hit in the arm as an answer by the only girl in the room. "Ow!"

"How could you do something so stupid!" Penny shouted at him.

Peabody narrowed his eyes and scolded the girl. "Penny please! I said Sherman and I will discuss the event when he is feeling up to it. Clearly that is not now. So until then I do request you return to your parents or the very least wait in the waiting room."

Penny huffed and stomped out, giving a very mean glare to the boy in the bed as she did. The door slammed behind her and the dog let out a sigh.

"Why's Penny so upset?" Sherman asked.

"I believe she's just having a hard time accessing the severity of this little mishap." Mr. Peabody explained.

"What mishap?" The boy wanted to know, wondering why no one was telling him at all what was going on. Why was Penny angry at him? Why was he in the hospital? And why did Mr. Peabody look so…sad?

With hurt eyes, Peabody fought back showing his true emotions. He had to be strong for his son. He would not cry like a little pup. "We'll discuss it later, Sherman. Now please, I want you to get some rest and clear your head some." The dog insisted.

Sherman had objections and they were obvious in his frown but he held them and complied obediently to his father. He laid his head back on the pillow and looked up at the hospital ceiling. He didn't understand anything; Penny's anger, the sadness in his dad's tone and hurt in his eyes, or what in the world was so important to be pushed off to later to talk about. What was going on?

In all this confusion Sherman found his moment affirmatively. He nodded once as he made his decision. He rolled his head to the side so he could stare at his canine father. He was finally going to do it, apologize for his outburst back in the WABAC.

Sherman looked at the white beagle with eyes of remorse. "I'm really sorry, Mr. Peabody."

Mr. Peabody shook his head. "You have no reason to be sorry, Sherman. I should have noticed your feelings beforehand and maybe we could have helped prevent this."

"You think so?" The boy asked.

"Of course." Peabody nodded sincerely. "But there's something I must know, Sherman. Please you've got to tell me." He begged.

Sherman sat up in his bed, hearing the seriousness in his dad's tone so he leaned in. "Anything, Mr. Peabody."

"What provoked you to try to kill yourself?" Mr. Peabody pressed urgently, ears drooping a bit. He felt that it was his fault. His son must have been depressed for a while and he'd seen no signs of it until it was too late. What kind of father was he? What could have become of Sherman tonight had they not gotten to the hospital in time? His son's attempt would have succeeded.

Sherman was speechless. He never tried to kill himself! Why would he do that?! He was in shock to even hear that. He gaped. "Tried to what my what?!"


End file.
